Work rack structures of the type contemplated herein are of the type as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,335, issued on Feb. 2, 1982, entitled "Vehicle Work Rack Structure." This type of a structure is used to correct damaged or misaligned vehicle frame and body parts. Force supplying members are provided around the periphery of the work rack for exerting a pulling force on any portion of the vehicle to correct damaged conditions in the vehicle frame and/or body parts. The force supplying member generally includes a base which is mounted on the work rack and a standard which is secured to the base and projects upwardly from the base. The pulling action is provided by a chain mounted on the stance and connected to a lever arm that is pivoted by a hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly mounted on the back of the standard to apply a pulling action on the chain. The pulling force is applied from fixed points on the standard.